Gilmore Girls
by notemobutgirly
Summary: Bella and Renee's story, but with the plot line of Gilmore girls. I have Bella go through college as she meets edward there, and falls in love later on. Renee falls for Phil but charlie butts into the picture. read and review. sorry bad summary vampires
1. Yale and the news paper

Gilmore girls

Gilmore girls

Bella has just moved out of her mother Renee's house to start college. Before she had started she had gone through two heart breaks. Mike her first boyfriend had left her after she started falling for the new kid in town Jacob. But the year before she left, he had suddenly left her, and didn't come back…

Bella's pov

"Wow…this place almost looks bigger then it was when we had the tour!" I was so excited to start at Yale! One of the top schools and my grandparents were happy I was going there.

"Yeah, it's pretty big, so what dorm room are you going to be in?" My mother Renee was helping me start today. She was my best friend. We did everything together, and talked about everything!

My mother had me when she was 16. My father Charlie said for them to get married, but my mother wouldn't. My father really did love my mother, but she wouldn't marry him. So when I was about 5 months old, my mother ran away with me in her arms to Stars Hallow! We lived in an old shed room behind a hotel that my mother started working in. As the years went on she finally was the manager of the Inn she worked at. She was best friends with the cook. Her name was Esme. They planned to own their own Inn one day, but they hadn't accomplished that until I left!

Esme used to be single until she stared dating Carlisle. He was the inn's food supplier. Esme fell in love with him, and they got married. Carlisle had 5 kids already who were adopted. The first was Rosalie, then Emmet, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. All of them had finished College except Edward and Alice. I had never really met Edward or his family.

"Hey lookey here It's Aunty Renee!" we saw a tiny pixie like girl skipping towards us.

"Alice!" My mother was so excited to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Edward and I are going her now for college and to finally move out of the chaos house!" My mother knew she was joking, because most of the time that was what she did. Wait did she just say Edward was going to be here?!

"Well that's great, I bet you and Bella will become best friends by the end of the year!" My mother sounded so excited. "Oh shoot…look at the time I have to go, I got a nice date tonight with Phil.

Phil owned the diner that my mother and I would go for coffee every morning. Everyone in town was waiting for them to finally date because they new that Phil always had a "thing" for Renee, and now they were finally dating!

"Bye mom" I gave her a big hug. "I'm really going to miss you…a lot" I said as a single tear fell down my cheek. I also gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Remember next weekend is movie night!" I had to giggle at this.

"Every weekend is movie night" I said as a giggled

"Well there's your reason to come every weekend! Bye sweetie, I'm going to miss you!" she gave me one last hug and walked over to her jeep. She waved good bye and she was gone.

I left to go back to my dorm. I still had a bunch of stuff to finish up before I could actually go to bed. I walked into the room and saw Alice unpacking her stuff.

"Hey I didn't know we were going to be roomies" I was actually excited to room with her because I actually new her.

"Oh yeah, I knew because I had a…I mean I figured it out from the…um…people around here!" I wonder what she was going to say before that…I really didn't have time to think about what she was saying, so I shoved the thought to the back of my head.

"So Edward's here too?" I asked, I was kind of curious to know a little more about him. All I remember is seeing him around town, but nothing else really.

"Yeah he was here last year, but you might never see him, he's always out and about, never really coming to class, but I think my father is going to change that. He has actually been in England studying, but will be back any day now." She was still unpacking and by the looks of her face. She looked like she was hiding something. "So do you like to write?" this was way off subject so it startled me when she asked.

"Um…yeah I do? Isn't there like some new paper here. I pretty sure I was going to go check it out and sign up" why did she want to know anyways?

"Oh well if you see Edward say hi for me" she looked up and smiles, and then walked off.

"Ok?" I wasn't sure what she meant, didn't she just say he was gone?

"Room 200…where in the world is room…oh!" I walked into the room. The man that was the editor of the news paper was making his rounds. "Excuse me?" I walked up to him.

"What do you need, and make it quick, I really need to get back to the paper" Hey, it was Jasper. Well that's really strange I thought he was gone with school…I guess not.

"I was um… wondering if there was a job opening for the news paper."

"Oh yeah there is, did you want to sign up? If so you can take that desk over there and you can be our local department" he pointed to a desk while looking at a paper piece. "Anything that has to do with the school, like clubs, anything big that happens. Got it?" he looked up at me.

"Yes sir." I was a little shocked I got the job so fast. I went to my seat and sat down. I didn't really know what I was supposed to write about, or that was until Jasper came back.

"Ok here is your first job." He dropped an article from another news paper. "There is a rumor about this secret club. Only specific people are in the club. I want you to find out everything about it. Write an article in 2 weeks tops." He walked off again. I just store at the paper. I looked up to see a handsome guy looking at me. He had his feet on his desk and a hat that tilted on his face so you could barley sees it. He put his feet down and started to type. When he finished he looked at me again. I saw something pop up on my computer. I had a new email. I clicked it open.

"_I hear your going to research the secret club huh? Well to do that you need some one on that club, and I am, if you would like some help meet me by the coffee shop Saturday, and I'll show you to the club."_

I looked up, he was still staring at me. So I typed back.

"_Sure. What time?"_

_  
"7 o' clock sharp"_

Wow this was fun to type, so tell me how it is. The story has the plot line pretty much of Gilmore girls, but its going to be pretty different. So just so you know, the story is very very different then how the real show goes, but it pretty much has the same plot line! REVIEW REVIEW!!


	2. sad fridays

Friday

Friday

I can't believe it. Who was the guy? I wonder…no It can't be Edward…he's….oh who am I kidding I just don't know in general.

I walked down the hall to my next class. Coffee in hand. "How far can this class be?" I was so pissed off today. I couldn't find my class, because this was my first day taking it.

"Hey ace, you need some help finding a class or something?" I jumped and fell to the ground, but the person who scared me caught me, and my coffee. I stood up. It was the boy who emailed me and is taking me to this "secret club".

"Um…who are you? And no I'm perfectly fine on finding this stupid lost class!" my anger was rising.

"Well ace ok and I really haven't introduced myself? Well my name is Edward" he took a bow in front of me. He stood up again, took my hand, and kissed my knuckles.

"Well _Edward_, my name is NOT Ace, my name is-" This jerk cut me off right before I got my answer out.

"Isabella?" he said as if he didn't even realize my anger.

"No. I don' go by Isabella, it's just Bella" I said in a mater of fact tone.

"Well…Bella, it's very nice to actually know your name, now how about I show you to your class?" He grabbed my hand, grabbed the paper in my hand to see what my next class was. We arrived in front of a large room in less then a minute.

"Uh…thanks I guess" I was looking into the room and not at him.

"Anytime ace" he grabbed my hand again, kissed it, and walked off.

"It's Bella!" I yelled down to him, but he didn't even hear it. Stupid boy. I walked to a seat in the front so I could hear the class better.

"Alright students, we have a guest speaker today, he will tell all you need to know about this lesson" I really hope it's not him, but seriously what are the chances of him being my guest speaker.

"Hello everyone!" A loud voice came echoing in the room and of course it was Edward. "I am just so glad I could come help you out in this wonderful class that I took last year!" he looked like he was enjoying all of this, it didn't seem like him at all. "Now I need a volunteer…Ace! How about you help me out!" he looked directly at me, I gave a glare, and suddenly everyone was looking at me. I was getting a little worried; I never liked being the center of attention. "Ok so since this is an express your self, I want you to sing us a song about you, or describes a part of your life. But before you sing tell us how it relates.**(must must must read song to understand!)**

"Ok…fine" I was looking down when I walked over to the mike. "The song is called Black roses red. This song relates to my life for 2 years. I had 2 boyfriends, when I was dating the first, I fell for this guy…my first boyfriend broke up with me, and then I dated the guy I feel in love with. I got really close to him…but suddenly…he left. So the beginning of the song, it really tells what I'm feeling." I stood there as they put the song on…

Can I ask you a question please  
Promise you won't laugh at me  
honestly I'm standing here  
Afraid I'll be betrayed

_I remember being betrayed by Jacob. I remember how he was the reason mike broke up with me. I remember…I remember when he first kissed me…_

As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams  
So let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away  
Chorus:  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?

_I want a guy to come and take away the pain that is hiding inside me. I don't want to feel this…I want the morning light to shine and the darkness to fade…_

Drowning in my loneliness  
How long must I hold my breath  
So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea  
I reach to the sky as the moon looks on  
One last year has come and gone  
It's time to let your love rain down on me

_I really am drowning in loneliness. My mothers back at home, and I'm here all alone. No one is here to…comfort me._

Can you turn my black roses red?

Can you turn my black roses red?

Can you turn my black roses red?

Cuz  
I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love

Can you turn my black roses red?  
Cuz I'm feelin like I'll blame in on love  
I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love

I stood there looking at the floor. I looked up and then I looked at Edward. He was looking at me, his mouth dropped. I guess he didn't expect me to really feel that way. Or have that happen to me too. The bell rang for the class to end, and I ran out of there, and into my dorm. When I got there Alice was watching T.V, I ran into the bedroom and laid there and cried. The song was exactly how I was feeling, and I wanted it gone…

**Alice pov**

Huh? I wonder what that was about…not really! I already know. I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. It was my dear brother Eddie!

"Eddie!" I jumped up and hugged him. He looked like he was really down. I wondered why.

"Where is Bella?" he asked so seriously. Did he really hurt her that bad when he had her sing?

"She ran into her room, why what's going on?" I was getting really confused.

"That's a surprise; you don't know what's going? HA, I'm going to have to remember this. I need to talk to Bella" he started walking towards the door, but I stopped him.

"No, I think you have caused enough trouble for one day. Why don't you go ruin some body else's day! Edward you could have read her mind and you wouldn't have hurt her!" I was so angry now, and I knew it was all his fault she was upset, I mean after all I was going to take Bella shopping after she got back, but now I can't!

"Alice, that's the thing! I can't! I don't know why, but I just can't. And I really don't think she wants to go shopping even if I didn't do that to her." Edward laughed at me.

Bella pov

It was 6:00 and I was just starring at the clock. I didn't know what to do, after Edward did that to me, I really didn't know what I wanted to do. I did need to go for the job I guess. I got out of bed and started to get ready. Tomorrow I was suppose to go back to Starry Hallows to see my mother, and I guess something big was happening in town, but my mother said I really shouldn't come to it, it was just some stupid thing.

I got out of the bathroom when I was done and looked at the clock. It was 6:50. I had ten minutes to walk down to the coffee shop and to get a coffee. I walked out to the coffee place to actually find Edward was there with 2 cups of coffee. He also had something in his bag, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Hey Ace! Ready to meet the secret club members?" He asked. He had such a warm welcoming smile.

"Yeah" I answered. We walked to his car and by the looks of it, it was a very nice, and expensive looking car. "So how do you afford all this stuff when your dad works as the food supplier for the Inn?" I mean this looks really expensive, and unaffordable by his dad.

"Well…my real dad is actually a millionaire. He owns a big business, and he still sort of takes care of me. He wants me to one day take over his business, but I don't want to." He stopped looking at me and looked at the road.

"So why don't you live with your dad?" I asked. If he's a millionaire, why would he live in Starry Hallows?

"Well, I was taken away after my mother died because my dad was never home, and he also did…some drugs I guess. So they took me away."

"Oh…I see" I just turned my head and looked out the window. I only saw trees.

"Thanks for not saying "sorry" to me. When ever I do tell the story people always say I'm sorry to hear that" he didn't even look at me, and I did feel kind of sorry for that. If I had people saying their sorry for me every time I told them about my dad, I would feel kind of crappy.

"Yeah, well I know how you would feel." I didn't really know what else to say for that.

"Ok my turn" he was smiling now like he was going to get something out of me, and I was right of course.

"Your turn for what exactly?"

"To hear one of your stories, I'm very interested in the boyfriend story…what happened to you?" after he said this, he sounded actually worried for me. A guy…my age…Worried a bout me?

"Well I dated this guy named Mike. He was my first ever boyfriend. I fell in love with him. Then one day this guy that owns a diner's nephew came to live in town. I got to know him more and more. His name was Jacob. I as suddenly falling in love with him…we had this one dance marathon and I went with Mike…when we were dancing I saw Jacob and another girl dancing and kissing really, and I complained to Mike. He got mad and dumped me right on that spot. A few days later I got together with Jacob and we fell in love. But one day…he just left. I didn't know where, and I couldn't find him. I searched for a day and asked everyone. But he was gone…and I haven't seen him since." I finished my story and Edward was staring at the road in front of us with no expression, but I think it was guilt.

"wow…that really sucks, but I bet your going to find a guy you can live happily together…forever…" he trailed off. I wonder what he meant by that? He pulled into this road that lead through the forest. When we got to the place he wanted me to get out, he walked me to a place where all of these people were gathered. They were all dressed nicely. I wondered why?

"Here you need to put this on" Edward gave me this blue and white dress. He led me to a dressing area and made me change. When I came back out he was already dressed in a tux.

"So, first question. Why do I, or why do we have to dress up?" he looked over his shoulder at me as he led me some where.

"Well its part of the club, we dress nicely, or really we dress on how the theme is. And this time it's a fancy theme!"

"So how does this club work exactly?"

"Well we do a lot of stuff that make life fun, and to face fears n life. We may do cliff diving. Or even jump off of a really high tower like thing and jump off with only umbrellas!"

"Wow…that's not dangerous at all" I said sarcastically

"Alright…so if you don't think its dangerous then lets go try it out? Shall we?" he lifted his arm so I would tangle mine into his. And I did. But to be honest I didn't know what was going to happen.

5 minutes later I'm more then a 100 feet in the air it feels. I'm holding an umbrella and Edward's hand. We jump and I'm falling.

"Oh my god! That was amazing!" I was so excited I almost wanted to do it again!

"You did good ace! You did well"

"So, how did you like it?" he had asked me for the millionth time. And finally we had gotten to my dorm.

"It was amazing! And I'm glad you took me." I gave him a warm smile. "Thanks again I whispered to him.

"Anytime Ace…anytime…"

**WOW! I really like this story! And thanks sooo sooo much for reviewing and for favoring my story! **

_Preview_

"_Edward?"_

"_Huh?" we were both dancing at my grandparents wedding renewal. I don't know why he wanted to dance with me, but I was going to figure out why._

"_Why won't you ask me out? I mean it's pretty obvious that you like me…right?" I looked up at him. He gave me no response._

"_Oh sorry…I guess I just thought u liked me and all-"_

"_Bella…."_


	3. Can I turn your black roses red?

Bella's pov

Bella's pov

There in my door was mike? Why was he standing in my door way?

"Um…hi Bella" he looked like he was kind of uncomfortable being around me. I was also feeling this. I haven't been around him for a whole year…and now he's at my door…with a book case? "You're…um mother told me to bring this and see if you needed this for all your books. Can I come in?" he was staring at me and me at him. I came out of shock at that second.

"Oh. of course. So you talked to my mom?" I was wondering why she was talking to her. She's mostly at the Inn.

"I work for your mom now. I guess you could say that. But if it's too weird for me to work for your mom its fine for me-"

"Mike…its fine. It really is, so don't worry about it" I gave him warm, welcoming smiles so he wouldn't feel so uncomfortable and would maybe leave...

"So…where do you want this?"

"Um…let's go see if I have room" I walked to the room where I had my bed. I really didn't need Mike to be here. Especially since he married Jessica. "Stupid blonde" I said under my breath. Mike paid no attention to what I had said. Thank god too. I pointed where I wanted the bookshelf but it didn't fit.

"Well I guess I should just take this back…" He looked like he really didn't want to be near me either so I let him leave. I closed the door behind him, but It was 5 seconds later that it hit me right in the face.

"OW!" I screamed in pain! I looked up to see who it was while I help my nose. This by the way felt broken.

"Oh, god! Bella I'm so sorry!!" Edward was now crouched beside me looking at my nose to make sure it wasn't broken. Lucky for him it wasn't broken.

"So what do you need Edward?" I started to stand up and so did he.

"Well I came to see my sister and ask her something…." He trailed off and looked around the door. "but I guess she's not here. Darn!" Just as fast as he came in he left in a flash. I stood there astonished by how fast he was.

"That was…interesting?" I walked to the bathroom to see my nose and make sure it was ok, which it was. "So I guess he was telling the truth that it wasn't bad.

The phone was ringing when I got up. "So much for an alarm clock this morning." I walked over to my phone and saw it was my grandmother calling.

"Hey Grandma" I greeted her nicely, for if I didn't my mother wouldn't hear the end of how bad I answer phone calls.

"Good morning Bella! I just wanted to tell you, your Grandpa and I are renewing our vows! And the vows are going to be renewed this Saturday" She was really excited. I looked over at the calendar. It was Thursday! Can she really plan a "Wedding" for her self in just 2 days! Unless she already has it all planned…"BELLA? HELLO ARE YOU COMING?" I forgot I was talking to her. Ops.

"Oh sorry Grandma, and yes, I'll see you there!"

"Goodbye Bella" And she hung up. I wasn't even aloud to say bye anymore? Weird.

I walked back to see if Alice was up, which she was, so I sat at the little table near our little microwave, and the toaster oven.

"Morning Alice!"

"Morning Bella, so what are you up to today, I was wondering if you would like to go shop-"

"Sorry Alice I don't shop"

"Oh come on Bella…if you want I'll ask Edward to come." She was bribing me to come with her? Wow this girl must love shopping. "He'd be glad to see you" she said under her breath just barley hearable, but I still heard it.

"What did you say?" I asked innocent like I didn't just hear what she said.

"Who. me? Oh nothing" She gave me her innocent smile as well. She then walked away. I wonder what she was up to.

Alice pov

_Edward came walking into the ball room full of guests. He spotted me and walked towards me. _

"_Where is Bella…" HA he knew what was going to happen now._

"_Over there" I pointed to a girl that had her hair up, in a navy blue skirt and jacket. It looked like a work outfit._

_Edward walked over to her. _

"_Ah, Ms. Swan would you like to dance"_

"_Um…sure" everyone in her family all stopped and stared at her as this strange man walked her to the dance floor._

_Edward?"_

"_Huh?" we were both dancing at my grandparents wedding renewal. I don't know why he wanted to dance with me, but I was going to figure out why._

"_Why won't you ask me out? I mean it's pretty obvious that you like me…right?" I looked up at him. He gave me no response._

"_Oh sorry…I guess I just thought you liked me and all-"_

"_Bella. I do. I really like you, but you're special. And I'm not the type of guy you want to date. I'm not the type to stick to relationships." _

"_But…what if we tried…"_

"_How about we take this somewhere else and talk about it" He dragged her off to a room and closed the doors._

"Oh Edward. You really do like her." I started to walk to my next class hoping to see Edward and give him his congratulation smile, because of course I knew that this was going to be a relationship to last…last forever that is. I giggled at my little joke.

Saturday Bella's pov

"Hurry, hurry, you must be ready in 10 minutes! The ceremony is about to start!" My grandmother, as usual, was freaking out about the wedding. But anything important to her she is always freaking out about.

"I went out side to the church and took my place so I could go down the isle as one of my grandmother's bride's maids. The music started and my mother and I walked down together. When we made it there, the new song started, and everyone stood up to see my grandmother walk down the isle for the second time, and hopefully the last.

I couldn't concentrate on the wedding. I was looking at all the people here to see the wedding. Then suddenly I saw him. Edward. Why was he here? I also saw a man that looked like him sitting next to him. His father I guess. While I was think about this all the ceremony was over. My grandmother and Father were walking away and my mother and I had to start walking too, to the ball room.

I was sitting buy my self as my mother danced with Phil, and my grandparents danced, along with everyone else. But then out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward come towards me.

"Ah, Ms. Swan would you like to dance"

"Um…sure" everyone in my family all stopped and stared at me as this strange man walked me to the dance floor, but of course he wasn't strange to me.

"Edward?"

"Huh?" we were both dancing at my grandparents wedding renewal. I don't know why he wanted to dance with me, but I was going to figure out why.

"Why won't you ask me out? I mean it's pretty obvious that you like me…right?" I looked up at him. He gave me no response.

"Oh sorry…I guess I just thought you liked me and all-"

"Bella. I do. I really like you, but you're special. And I'm not the type of guy you want to date. I'm not the type to stick to relationships."

"But…what if we tried…"

"How about we take this somewhere else and talk about it" He dragged her off to a room and closed the doors. He walked over near me.

Edward's pov

I walked over to her. This was it. I was going to kiss her. I kissed her on the lips softly. She wrapped her arms around my neck so it would last longer.

"Are you trying to seduce me Ms. Swan?" I asked in the sweetest voice, into her ear. I could feel the chill go down her spin.

"No. but I do want you to kiss me again" She seemed like she was falling for me. Which I was too falling for her. This was so strange. I have never felt this before…and her blood. It smelled so sweet. It was intoxicating! Oh how I wanted to taste it…just once, but I can't.

"You know it's very dangerous to be with me. Friends or dating. But I guess dating is more dangerous." I said to her softly, and I pulled away from her.

"I don't think it's that bad, I'm pretty much just a walking danger magnet to anything, and so I really don't see a difference" she gave me on of her sweet smiles.

"Oh but it is" I really don't want her to get in any danger. For some reason I want her to live. I don't want her to die because of my foolishness.

"Please Edward. I want to try. I feel so safe when I'm around you. I'm not sure why, but I do, and for some reason I feel like your not going to hurt me. You're not going to break my heart." She leaned her head so it rested on my chest. "One chance. It's all I ask."

"How about I think about it?" I gave her my crooked smile. And she gave me her sweetest smile ever…I wish I could see that smile forever.

Bella's pov

It was two days after the party and I still had no reply from Edward. Did he really not want to date me? What did I do wrong? I heard a nock on the door so I went and answered it.

"Yes?" I replied annoyed

"Can I turn your black roses red by you coming on a date with me?" It was Edward…and he was holding a red rose…

Wow I am like updating this everyday and these are long chapters for me! Well tell me what you thought. REVIEW!! It only takes like 2 minutes…seriously…LOL!

Preview

_Alice saw Bella walking in the city and two men where falling her! WHAT! Oh no Bella's in trouble! I have to get to her before-_

"_You really need to stay clam right now! I mean seriously E-D-ward I can see the future, you will save her in time…if you leave now" after that I ran to my car and drove…_


	4. stalkers in the city

So today I decided that I would FINALLY

So today I decided that I would FINALLY! Put Renee in here! Yaz! Ok so remember Phil (Luke) Renee (Lorelei) but no worries too! Edward and Bella come in for most of the chapter. Renee and Phil have smaller scenes!

Renee's pov

"I can't believe I'm dating…Phil. I mean I really, really like him…but it's just weird you know?" I was talking to Esme. I tell her EVERYTHING!

"I seriously can't believe it either. But I also can't believe we have finally opened our own Inn"

"That's true…" I was so distracted. Even Esme was so distracted that the stove set on fire! "Esme!! THE FOOD!!"

"OH GOD! NOT AGAIN!!" Esme ran over to the oven and put it out. "Do you think there is any damage?"

"I'll call Phil and see what's happened" I walked over to the phone and dialed the diner number.

"Phil's Diner"

"Um, hey Phil, can you maybe come check the Inn kitchen for damage?"

"Esme?"

"Maybe…"

"I'll be there in 10 minutes" With that he hung up. I looked at Esme and just shook my head and giggled. She giggled too and turned back to the food that was cooking and was now destroyed.

Bella's Pov

"Hey Bella want to come with us for a shopping trip?" One of my new friends Sara.

"Um…sure, who else is going?" I asked

"Uh, my friends Sam and Rachel, but Sam really goes by Sami, she hates being called Sam, she's just weird that way" she gave me a warm smile

"Ok, what time are we going too?"

"Were all going Tomorrow at 5 o'clock sharp" I wonder what's up with people and o'clock sharp…is it just Yale or is that everyone?

"Well see you then" I waved goodbye and walked off. I wonder what were going to do there. Suddenly a hand grabbed my wrist. I let out a squeak of fear.

"Are you that scared of you _boyfriend _ace" I turned and looked at him.

"I thought you don't do girlfriends?"

"Well I want to do this, and I will!"

"Really? I don't think I believe you, I think I'm just your friends, but with benefits"

"Bella. Please believe me when I say I can do this. I can do this. I know I can" I saw as he looked down at the ground. I walked a little more towards him and gave him a hug. I pecked his cheek.

"Okay. Bye Boyfriends, I won't see you tomorrow"

"By- wait where are you going?" he looked so worried about me. It's so cute!

"I'm going shopping with some friends"

"Who are theses "Friends"?"

"Sami…Rachel…and, um, Sara!"

"Well I don't know if that's-" I wouldn't let him finish

"Were not married silly!" I gave him a quick peck on his cheek and rushed off. It has been 3 weeks of us dating. Even though we haven't had a date yet. I guess we started kissing though. Edward told me on Sunday this Meadow he had found. He shared some stories, but that was it, I want to see it though…

I walked out to my truck in the parking lot. I was just about to unlock the truck when I heard commotion; I looked over my shoulder to see a van speeding towards me! OH MY GOD! I was paralyzed right in the spot, and I was sure I was going to die. Suddenly I was whisked off my feet and in the arms of Edward…he had his arm…dented in the van…how did he get here so fast…

"Bella! Are you alright?" He looked so worried, I smiled up at him.

"Yeah…I'm fine Edward…but how did you get here so fast…and why doesn't your arm hurt?"

"I think we need to get you to you bed, your head must be hurting a lot and making you delirious" he picked me up and walked me to my dorm and set me in my bed. I guess my head still hurt, but I knew what I saw, and I was going to find out.

"Hey Bella are you ready to go?" I heard Sara yelling for me down the hall. I looked out the door and just as I did she suddenly tripped. I giggled at this a little. "Ops. Sorry, were ready out in the car!" I pointed her thumb over her shoulder still looking at me, and still pointing towards a Convertible.

"Sure I'm ready" I walked with Sara to her car. It was going to be a long, hot, windy, car ride, that's for sure.

When we got there, they all wanted to go to the cloths store, but yet I hate that kind of shopping.

"Hey I'm going to go look at eh book store a couple blocks down" I really did come here to look at books anyways.

"Oh sure just meet us here for lunch ok?" Sara asked me. Of course I would come back for lunch.

"4 o'clock sharp?" I asked wanting to just say "sharp" because everyone else does.

"4:15 is better" are you serious?

"Oh…that works too! Good bye!" I walked my way down the street. I didn't really actually know where I was going. I think I was lost.

"Hey look at that girl over there!" I looked over my shoulder a little, and I saw two men, They looked drunk, and they were starting to walk towards me.

Oh crap, oh crap! I started walking faster. I mean seriously if they want my money or purse I'll give it to them gladly. I just hope I don't get raped…

Edwards's pov

"OH CRAP!" I heard Alice screamed in the other room. I was hanging in her dorm to make sure Bella stayed ok the whole trip.

_Bella was being fallowed by two men and they were thinking of raping her…_

Alice saw Bella walking in the city and two men where falling her! WHAT! Oh no Bella's in trouble! I have to get to her before-

"You really need to stay clam right now! I mean seriously E-D-ward I can see the future, you will save her in time…if you leave now" after that I ran to my car and drove. I didn't really know where she was at the moment. But I could just follow the smell. Suddenly I saw her. The men were right by her sides and she was covering her body for protection. I ran over there and punched them both in the face and knocked them out. Bella didn't realize I was there yet.

"Get in the car" I guess I was still slightly anger still so I sounded mean like I was mad at her. She looked up and saw the men on the ground and ran into the car.

"I'm…um…sorry" Oh shut! She was apologizing for nothing she did wrong. I was just angry at them not her!

"Don't…it wasn't your fault….I'm just mad at them."

"Hey your eyes changed color…" she was staring at my eyes. "You know usually with men, when they get angry their eyes change"

"Oh really"

"Uh huh" she was staring out eh window now. She looked so beautiful…

"So…Edward, are you Human?"

"Used to be"

"So I was right, you are some type of creature!"

"Aren't you scared?" I was worried about the answer though…she wouldn't love me if she knew the truth…

"You know I feel a lot safer around you then anyone else in the world. I don't know why but I do. And it seems like when I'm with you I'm in a lot of danger, but I keep pushing it a side…because I really think I'm falling in love with you" she turned towards me. I was astonished! No one in the whole world ever said they loved me…well except family I guess.

"Fine…I'll tell you" She went silent waiting for me to answer. "I'm…a vampire" I looked, no wait, starred at her to see what her reaction was, but I could see no fear or anything…just calmness." Your not scared…why?"

"Like I said. I feel a lot safer with you then anyone in the whole world" she gave me that favorite smile of hers that I just love.

Bella's pov

We got back to where Sara, Sami, and Rachel were.

"Sorry I was late; I guess I missed lunch huh?"

"Yeah but it's ok, we'll have lunch with you another time, we got a whole year of fun stuff to do!" Sara said

"Bye everyone!" I waved good bye to Sara, Sami, and Rachel. Edward was going to take me back.

"So…you're a vampire huh? I said looking at him. This was going to be a fun 20 question game!

**So what did you people think! Ok so I have to admit some stuff. So some of the story is Gilmore girls with Rory and Logan, but its Bella, and Edward. Also its mine story too, because what's the fun of just following Gilmore girls when you can have a twist of twilight…Gilmore girls…and what ever I make up! Lol so REVIEW! Remember 2 minutes. Also I won't update for a while my aunts coming in and she gets my room! So no computer for me! Also the oc names are my 3 friends. I mostly made fun of my friend Sara! **

Preview

_We were walking for 3 miles, if he can run so fast why didn't he just carry me?_

"_Why won't you just carry me?"_

"_Because there is no fun in that!"_

"_Where are me going again?"_

"_To my-I mean our meadow!"_

"_WE have a meadow?"_

"_Ah yes because you are the only person I have ever shown it to. And I think after today this place will be special!"_


	5. We have a meadow?

Bella's pov

Bella's pov

It was late at night and I was walking back to my dorm with Edward. I had my hand in his. We had gone on our first date tonight. This was pretty much spent at a bar with Cullen and Finn

"_Hey you two! There aren't any cute girls here tonight so don't get your hopes up" Finn was slightly slurring his words. _

"_Well no duh! That's because the only cute ones are hitting on Edward!" Then came Cullen's voice._

"_OH my god! Cullen…did you know you have the same name as Edwards last name! Let's drink to it! Another shot my good bartender!" Finn was shouting everywhere! God this night was a disaster._

"_UHHH" I walked out of the door. This was the worst date I have ever been on!_

"_Bella?" I looked back and saw that Edward was running towards me. I looked back in the direction I was going, and just kept walking._

"_Hey! Stop, wait up or something!" something?_

"_Alright I'll do "something" I'll run" so that's what I did, I ran, but suddenly he had his arms around my waist._

"_Silly Ace…you forgot I can run faster then you, and you really shouldn't run, you'll fall." He whispered in my ear. He kissed me on the ear then turned me around and kissed my lips, softly._

"_Edward…can we just go back?" I looked into his eyes pleading to go back._

"_Yeah, come on" we did exactly have a car to take so we had to walk…all the way back._

We got to the door of my dorm. I didn't want him to leave and I didn't want this night to end.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I looked up at him suddenly.

"I…um…nothing"

"Good I'll pick you up here after you last class, see you then!" and he ran off…human pace.

He can be really strange…I walked into the dorm not looking where I was going and ran into Alice. She giggled as I fell to the floor.

"I knew that was going to happen!" she sounded excited by this?

"Am I that predicable?" no I couldn't be, I knew I was clumsy, but still.

"No silly I saw it in my vision!" wait vision what is she talking about…isn't Alice adopted so she can't be a vampire? Anyways can vampire have powers?

"What are you talking about Alice?" she giggled and ran off.

"You have a visitor Ms. Swan!" she ran off giggling, what was wrong with her! I'm so confused. I heard a knock on the door, and I went to see who it was.

"Jacob…" I can't believe he's…here.

"Bells!" he ran and…kissed me. I pushed him off.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed.

"But Bella, I can finally take care of my self and you! We can live together and be happy" he sounded so excited

"NO!" I pushed him away. I don't love you I kept repeating this over and over again in my head.

"Don't say that Bella, only say no if you really don't want to be with me"

"NO!" I looked him in the eyes and saw the sadness. But suddenly it was anger rising in his eyes.

"Why not?! You have a new boyfriend or something?"

"I do! And…I LOVE HIM" he looked at me shocked. He grabbed my wrist and lifted me in the air. "Owe" I screamed

"You really shouldn't have said that" he grinned

"I hate you Jacob Black!" and as I said this I punched him! But instead of hurting him I broke my wrist…I think!

"OWWW" I screamed and Edward punched Jacob and threw him out the window…which was now broken. He grabbed me and carried me out of my dorm.

"Bye, Bye Bella!" I heard Alice scream and then she ran towards Jacob. What in the world was going on, and how come I didn't hurt Jacob?

"Edward? What's…going on?" I don't think I really actually wanted to know what was going on, but my curiosity got the better of me.

"Your boyfriend-"

"Ex-boyfriend Edward, you're my boyfriend"

"I'm so sorry Ms. Swan, my apology, your _ex_- boyfriend is a werewolf, you can never be near him, and he's too dangerous for you. I don't want you to ever go near him again" I didn't know what to say to this, he has been my friend, even though he left me.

"But what if I want to be near him?"

"Don't" Edward has this look in his eyes. It some what scared me, and he seemed so hurt for some reason.

After about 5 minutes I tried to start a conversation with him. "What's on your mind Edward?"

"I should be asking you that, you're the only person that's mind I can't read" what did he mean by that? He can read minds?

"What are you talking about?" is that like some type of power? Maybe vampires do get powers.

"Vampires have power. Like I can see what people are thinking and Alice can see into the future" he explained to me

"So…that's what she was talking about today! Now I get it…but what do you mean, you can't read my mind?"

"I don't really know what's going on, but for some reason you are the only one who's mind I can't read, which bothers me" he let out a sigh

"Why does it bother you?"

"Because I want to know what you're thinking all the time. It kills me to know that I can't. You could be hurting and hiding it from me and I wouldn't know. But that really wouldn't happen would it? You're a bad liar"

"Oh ha, ha, you're so funny" I pouted at this and crossed my arms. "Where are we going anyways?" we were just walking around, and it was night time so I was worried.

"I can't tell you that…yet" he started to laugh under his breath. "By the way, I didn't know you were in love with me!" he sounded so excited. I stopped dead in my tracks though.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I protested.

"Alice told me you were in trouble and by the time I was almost there I could hear you say you loved me"

"I was just trying to get him to leave" I said softly, I knew it wasn't the truth, and I knew I was falling in love with Edward.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb..."

"What a stupid lamb"

"What a sick, masochistic lion" I laughed at this, it was true, to him I was a lamb, and he was the loin. Wait did he say lion fell in love with the…lamb…

"So you love me too?"

"Ah, I may…and you just admitted you loved me" I turned 5 shades of red, SHOT! How could I have not seen that coming?

We were walking for 3 miles, if he can run so fast why didn't he just carry me?

"Why won't you just carry me?"

"Because there is no fun in that!"

"Where are me going again?"

"To my-I mean our meadow!"

"_WE_ have a meadow?"

"Ah yes because you are the only person I have ever shown it to. And I think after today this place will be special!"

"I see…so how much farther, my legs are getting tired" I looked up thinking I was going to see the night sky, but instead I saw sunlight?

"Were almost there love" love? Must be another nick name for me…fun.

"WERE HERE!" he exclaimed to me

I walked over o the nearest stop in the sun and fell to the ground. In a flash Edward was next to me and he made me turn my head to look at him. He kissed me softly on the lips.

"What do you think?" he asked me softly

"I think it's wonderful!" it was, I sat up and looked around. Then I saw Edward running around the meadow like crazy. "Show off" I said under my breath. He ran to me fast and was in my face.

"What was that Ace? I missed what you said.

"I said show off" I smiled brightly at him and pecked his lips. "You're such a show off"

Well I finally updated! And if you want my next update to be fast I need 5 reviews, I just want to make sure people are actually reading and liking my story! So please review. 1-2 minutes out of you time! Lol by the way I also add Anonymous Reviews, so you don't need an account to review the story! Also I'm looking for a beta reader for my story, so if you have time can you send me an e-mail? I would love that! Bye!


End file.
